When You Know He's Watching
by Astrantia
Summary: ... don't let him see your fear. To save Sheppard's team from death at the hands of their allies, Elizabeth is forced to marry.
1. Your Lies, Our Lies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

**Title: **When You Know He's Watching

**Season: **One

**A/N: **This is mostly an Elizabeth-centred fic. Reviews are appreciated but I'm not going to beg. I intend to finish this but it'll help if I know a few people are reading it.

I'm also trying to steer it away from Shep/Weir, but there are going to be a few 'moments' necessary for later parts of the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Years after the Ancestors leave their city, another people will arrive to take their place. The leader of this group will be a woman, strong-willed and fiercely protective of those she loves._

_If she is to marry one of our own, Kiseta will become very powerful, admired by all those in the galaxy. If she does not, life will be as it always is._

_The first path will see amazing change in Kisetan life. But a harsh lesson will be learnt and nothing will be the same from the moment the bonding chains are worn._

The evening was drawing to a close; nervous- looking servants collected the empty plates from the dining table. Korai, the stately leader of the Kisetans, smiled with a forced pleasantness. He waved a hand over the table where a pale girl had set several shallow dishes of green sprigs and glasses of amber liquid. Though his face was still stretched in a beam, his eyes remained eerily cold.

'These are special plants grown especially for consumption at the end of heavy meals. They settle stomachs-' he turned his gaze onto Teyla, who looked quite ill after the amount she'd eaten- 'and help with digestion.'

Korai stopped, waiting for his peoples' new allies to try the weed-like plants tangled in balls. Gone was the iciness; instead there was an almost excited anticipation. The two members of Korai's family who'd joined them for dinner, revealed nothing in their expressions. His daughter Syrella, however, showed her anxiety as she twisted her hands.

Sheppard's team hesitated, each throwing Elizabeth discreet, questioning glances. There was something wrong with this scene: Korai's barely hidden eagerness, the way his family didn't touch the sprigs themselves and the fear in the servants' eyes.

'Will you not eat?' Korai prodded, pushing forward a dish. 'Was this meeting not a means of showing our trust and friendship?'

'Yes, but I fail to see how eating these… plants, will prove to you that we trust you and your people.' Elizabeth watched Korai stare back at her before shifting so that his next words were directed at her team as a whole.

'Trust is shown in the smallest of ways. Do not believe for a second that I do not see how you look at each other, silently asking if it is safe to eat. You emptied the plates placed before you earlier, but I know you all hesitated for a time before doing so. Why else would I have taken my family outside under the pretence of having been called for? You were given a moment to talk through your concerns and no doubt have someone test the food. And you are all healthy, are you not? Does that not say something?'

Korai's tone had changed, anger lightly coating every sentence. The guards by the door sensed this, tensing ever so slightly.

John made a gesture, signalling he would try one of the plants. Atlantis could not afford to lose the alliance they'd made, especially as every other race they'd met had given them a wide berth upon learning they'd woken the Wraith and were enemies of the Genii. The Kisetans were very generous trade partners. They had offered to hand over four months supply of food in return for help with advancing their technology. But still, if her people could never be certain of their safely while on Kiseta, Elizabeth didn't want that alliance.

She shook her head at John and keeping her voice polite, said, 'I admit what you say is true. However, surely you know real trust can never be earned in the space of three days, the time we've known you. I'm certain your people don't trust us as yet.'

Korai nodded in agreement to her words.

'Very well. Briego, eat and show our friends that there is nothing wrong with the food.' He looked at his son, who pulled a few leaves and soft stalks from a dish and popped them into his mouth. Five minutes later and he still seemed perfectly fine. 'Satisfied?'

In response, the Atlantis team reached for the plants. A bitter taste flooded their mouths as they chewed, worse than anything they'd ever experienced. As one, the group grabbed their glasses and downed the drink, a tingly sensation rising in their stomachs as they did so.

'Your suspicions of the plants being poison, or poisoned, were wrong.' Korai smiled as his guests leaned back in their seats, pleasantly drowsy. 'But you did not question the drink provided. That, was drugged.'

Shocked exclamations burst from the team as they struggled to sit up and prepare to defend themselves against the two guards now moving in. But the drug was already taking effect. Even as her mind clouded, Elizabeth saw the ease with which they'd been tricked.

Korai, acting shifty about the plants, had led them to become suspicious of whether an attempt on their lives was being made. Having his son taste it first banished these fears. No doubt Briego was used to the bitterness, or had numbed his tastebuds beforehand. And so his guests had eaten, then drunk the liquid so thoughtfully provided for them. Which then, turned out to be drugged.

Her body felt heavy. Elizabeth tried to lift up an arm, but she was so weak and tired. Fighting desperately to stay awake, but not successfully, she succumbed to the darkness. One by one, her team did the same.

Smiling grimly, Korai called in the guards in the hall, joining the men who had been stationed at the door.

'Take them to the cells, separate ones. Find the four men who accompanied them here and bring then as well. Use as much force as necessary.'

The men obeyed, hurrying out and leaving Korai's family at the now only occupied part of the table.

'You will have your wife soon, my son,' Korai laughed.

Syrella turned, having watched the scene before her in anguish. She stared at her father beseechingly.

'Please Father, you mustn't-'

'Be quiet child!' he snapped. 'This matter is not of your concern.'

'But-'

'Leave us!'

Syrella's lips turned down in a frown and she swept from the room, ignoring the smirk her older brother directed at her.

'When she wakes, Briego… you must do your part.'

Briego nodded, two plans forming in his mind. One, he was sure, would work.

XXXXXXXXXX

TBC

**A/N: **I'm aiming to have one chapter up each week, but we'll see.


	2. Just For You

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I was away for a week then had a variety of assignments due. Thanks to those who reviewed. Now I can continue knowing people are actually reading!

Chapter 2: Just For You

XXXXXXXXXX

She was pacing in her cramped cell when he came, bringing with him that spicy scent she'd smelt ever since she woke. His expression was smug, like that of a person who'd gotten their way in a highly debated matter and something jingled noisily in his pocket. Elizabeth forced herself to stare emotionlessly at him, despite the fear and uncertainty screaming in her mind.

'Where are my people, Briego?'

He smiled nonchalantly, settling down on the low bench in the corner.

'They are in cells not too far from this one, Dr. Weir. Or since you insist on using first names, _Elizabeth_.'

'What do you want?' Elizabeth asked, ignoring his smirk, which was so different in every way to that of a certain Major's. 'I thought our two people were allies. We-'

'We were never allies, my dear,' Briego interrupted. 'We have no common goal, not even against the Wraith. You know we both only wanted something from the other. It just so happens that we did not inform you of what we truly wanted.'

'Which is…?'

Briego didn't reply immediately, fingering the mysterious items in his pocket almost absently. He studied her face, strong and severe, but nevertheless lovely. He recognised that she was putting on an act; her eyes betrayed her, a glimmer of anxiousness was present.

'We Kisetans do not treat prisoners well, I'm afraid,' he said finally, noting her twitch suddenly. 'Your friends, if that is what they are, may very well be tortured to death in the next few hours.' He paused, but she made no comment. 'I would, however, be willing to allow your team to return safely to Atlantis, as long as you give me something.'

'You're not getting the city!' Elizabeth burst out.

Briego chuckled lightly, amused at how far she was from what he really wanted.

'Why would I let them go back if I wanted the city? No, what I want is your hand in marriage. I want you to be my wife.'

Her reaction was almost as he had anticipated. She positively launched herself back, eyes wide in shock. He was mildly insulted at her display of horror, but stood up to bridge the gap between them.

'Elizabeth, I promise, you will be treated well here.' He brushed a hand over her pale cheek. 'No one would dare harm you and life here will almost be like that you have on Atlantis.'

'You don't even know me. Why would you want to marry me?' She pulled away from his touch, though it burned there like she'd been branded.

'I know enough. And you don't have much of a choice in this matter. Unless, of course, you don't mind your friends dying slowly and… painfully.'

Elizabeth glared at him, hating that she was in this position. What she hated more was that he knew she didn't even need another moment to think about it. The threat was very real and if marrying him was the only way to save her friends… she would do it in an instant. She gave a short nod, aware that she had no idea as to what kind of life she was condemning herself to. He could make all the promises he wanted, but would he keep them?

Briego pulled out two silver bracelets, the objects he'd been playing with earlier. They were intricately patterned, tiny, but thick, loops linked together. He slid one over his own hand and fastened the other to Elizabeth left wrist.

'A sign that we are betrothed, to be married when the moon becomes a circle in the sky,' he said, smiling slightly. 'A guard will now take you to your room.'

With that, he left the small jail, which seemed to shrink as Elizabeth stood alone. A burly man beckoned for her to follow and she did, taking the opportunity to search for John, Rodney, anyone, to prove she hadn't been tricked, to reassure herself they weren't already dead. She couldn't see them.

Elizabeth was shown into a lavishly decorated bedroom and a _click _behind her signified she'd been locked in. The bed was only large enough for one, thankfully and she crossed over to the only window, pressing against the cold glass. She could just see the dim outline of the Stargate, at the far edge of the grounds. A shiver ran through her, maybe because of the glass, maybe not, but she couldn't cry at her predicament. She just felt numb.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The other eight Atlantean prisoners had been placed in cells fairly close to each other. Through several brief exchanges of words, it was discovered that Elizabeth wasn't among them. John kicked at the bars running vertically around him, attracting a stare from one of two guards patrolling the hall.

What the hell was Korai up to? In this kind of situation, they would have had someone come along and make a demand or threat to kill or torture them. He would have preferred that to waiting helplessly, unable to ask about Elizabeth's whereabouts.

'Hey! Get Korai to come here. I want to speak to him!'

The men outside merely sneered at him, but stiffened as an unseen figure in the doorway behind them gave whispered instructions. The taller of the two strode down the row of cells, unlocking them and sliding the doors open with a clang.

'Follow me,' he grunted, aiming a nasty-looking gun at the group.

With little trepidation, the team did so, surprised when they were led out into the sunlight and to the Stargate.

'Dial it up!' the guard who'd released them, ordered, jabbing a finger at Rodney. He did, albeit with much muttering of curses.

The 'gate flared to life, waiting for them to enter.

'Go,' the shorter guard said. 'Don't come back.'

John was sure he looked as bemused as he felt.

'What?'

'Are you deaf? Leave!'

'You're kidding, aren't you?' We're not leaving without Dr. Weir.'

A snort of laughter erupted from the tall guard before he answered,

'Unfortunately for you, she is staying.'

'You mean, you're making her stay,' Rodney said.

'No, she volunteered. I will not tell you again, get out of here.'

'Why would she want to stay?' Teyla asked.

Clearly the guards had lost their patience. They raised their guns up to Rodney and Teyla's level, scowling fiercely. The Atlantis team were not at all armed; all they'd brought with them had been taken and not returned. A tense silence rose.

'Do not even touch them,' a clear feminine voice rang out. Syrella hurried towards them, the many layers of her skirt gathered in her hands. 'Or I will make sure you pay dearly.'

The weapons were lowered, the guards contrite despite the threat.

'Briego said they were to leave immediately. They will not.'

'I will deal with this,' Syrella said firmly. 'Go.'

The two men turned and marched back to the grey stone building they'd vacated, not once glancing back. Syrella gazed at the people her father and brother had so easily manipulated. She could guess at their reason for refusing to leave.

'You must return home. Dr. Weir cannot go with you.'

'Why's that?' John demanded. 'Do you honestly think I- we- will leave knowing she's still here, suffering god knows what?'

'She has made a deal with my brother. In return for your safe passage home, she is to remain in Kiseta and' -a shadow crossed Syrella's face- 'she is to marry him.'

Too stunned to speak, John shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Judging by the looks on the faces of the others, they couldn't either.

'It is true. Briego is fulfilling an ancient prophecy. I have tried to stop him but…'

'She can't do that. Why-?' John felt sick at the thought of Elizabeth being forced into marriage with that smirking creep.

'Do you not understand? If she did not agree, you would all have been tortured, killed.' Syrella's tone became bitter, her brown eyes darkening. 'Briego knew she cared too much about you all to let that happen. Not when she alone could save you.'

The team, especially the four who'd joined them on this particular trip, were blown by Elizabeth's sacrifice. Their leader truly cared for them, even though half of them she barely knew. And now she might never see Atlantis or Earth, if they ever had the chance, again.

'Please, just go. Don't let her act have been for nothing. Those guards have no doubt told Briego of your unwillingness to leave. He will look for any excuse to kill you, whatever he may have promised.'

Her plea struck hard. Elizabeth had given her life, in a sense, for them. If they were killed now, what she had done would have been for no reason. One by one, faces set in sombre expressions, the group went through the 'gate. Only John stood back.

'I can't go. I can't leave her here.'

'I will make sure she is safe, as happy as she possibly can be in this place.' Syrella leaned forward. 'And I swear on everything I hold dear- you will see her again.'

And with amazing strength for a woman of her physique, Syrella pushed him forcefully through the 'gate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** A bit of a slow chapter, I think. I really doubt I can get a chapter up every week, so make that when I can.


	3. Wish, and Don't Wish, You Were Here

**A/N: **I just realised you probably don't know what the first part of this story's summary is talking about. Well, it refers to the latter part of this story, somewhat of a different plot to the whole 'Elizabeth has to marry Briego' thing. But it does involve the Kiestans and yes, it takes place on Atlantis.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter 3: Wish You Were Here

XXXXXXXXXX

'I want to go back,' John said, staring at the group gathered in the briefing room, daring anyone to challenge him. 'We can't leave Elizabeth there.'

'We agree, Major, but without a plan, it is risky.' Teyla was the voice of reason, as always, slipping into her natural leader's mode while John was so clearly incapable of thinking rationally. 'She would be guarded heavily, no doubt. If we are seen, after being warned not to return, she may be killed as-'

'Briego's trying to fulfil an ancient prophecy by marrying her. I don't think he'll go and have her killed-'

'Do not think you are the only one who cares for Dr. Weir,' Teyla snapped, her calm front giving way to the fear beneath. 'Are you willing to take that chance? Because I believe I am right when I say that none of _us_ are.'

A quick glance around told John that Rodney, Aiden, Carson and Bates all agreed with Teyla, even though they remained stonily silent.

'No, I don't,' John muttered in defeat. His right leg was pumping up and down beneath the table, a nervous habit. 'I'm just scared for her.'

Teyla's harsh expression softened considerably and she reached over to squeeze his hand gently.

'We all are. But until we are sure of how we are able to reach her safely, I do not believe it is a good idea to visit Kiseta just yet.'

'What's this prophecy about, anyway?' Bates asked, frowning, but not the least bit fazed by the current emotional state of the group.

'There wasn't time for Syrella to elaborate,' Aiden said. 'But I hope-' He broke off, seeming horrified that he'd almost voiced that particular thought. Whatever it was, he didn't look as though he intended on finishing it.

'Hope what, Ford?' Rodney demanded, curious at the younger man's obvious discomfort.

'Tell us,' John said in a tired but firm tone. He too was wondering about what Aiden had been close to revealing.

'I hope,' Aiden began reluctantly, 'that to fulfil this prophecy'- he made quotation marks in the air- 'Dr. Weir doesn't have to . . . give Briego a kid.'

'Aiden!' Carson exclaimed, shocked by the idea.

Rodney had made a strangled sort of gasp which he quickly pretended hadn't come from him. Teyla and Bates sat, carefully expressionless, a skill both had in common. John looked sickened and he stood up abruptly, hands clenched by his side while Aiden watched him nervously.

'I don't even want to think about that possibility. We just need to get Elizabeth back as soon as we can.'

He stalked out, all too aware of their eyes on his back until he'd finally strode out of their line of sight. To imagine her in bed with that man, forced to bear him a child… he half-ran to the balcony, in desperate need of cold air to calm him down. Gripping the railing tightly, he fought the urge to empty the contents of his stomach. He hated her for putting herself in the position she was in, unfair as the thought was.

John didn't move until night fell and goosebumps skated up his arms. It was then he noticed no one had dared disturb him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The air was sweet, refreshing after her latest stay in that sticky room. Elizabeth tipped her head back to allow the sun's rays to warm her face, eyes closed in pleasure. She wanted to savour this moment while it lasted, before she was locked in her living quarters again. Apart from her visits to the dining room for meals, she was never allowed out and this opportunity to spend time outside had only arisen because of Syrella. The woman sat beside Elizabeth on the smooth lawn, immersed in her stitching. If Syrella hadn't pleaded with her father, Elizabeth was sure she would have been kept inside until she became Briego's bride and maybe even after. Something she still shuddered at.

'Are you happy out here?'

Elizabeth threw Syrella one of the first true smiles she's given in two days.

'Yes. Thank you.'

'I am glad. You do know that in three days, the moon will be full.'

Her smile fading, Elizabeth plucked a blade of grass, turning it between her fingers. It fluttered in the breeze, but she held on.

'I do. I can't say it doesn't terrify me.'

Syrella pushed her needle through her work, keeping it firmly in place for future use. Moving it aside, she watched Elizabeth fiddle with the grass.

'I am sorry there is nothing I can do to stop your marriage. Briego and my father are stubborn. They are intent on seeing it through, because of the prophecy.'

'What prophecy?' Elizabeth asked.

Looking unsure, Syrella didn't speak for a moment.

'Many years ago, my father's grandfather was told of a prediction, if you will, of a major event to happen on Kiseta. It said that 'one of our own' would marry a woman from the city of the Ancestors, a woman who would be the leader of a group who would arrive after the Ancestors had left. Or rather, it held a choice: if the marriage was to take place or at least if the bonding chains were worn'- she touched the silver bracelet on Elizabeth's arm- 'Kiseta would experience a great rise in influence and power among all those in the galaxy. But if no marriage was arranged, nothing would change.'

'And your family assumed it was me the prophecy spoke of,' Elizabeth said slowly. 'How can they be sure?'

'They cannot. But you fit the description, strong-willed, fiercely protective of those she loves, and that is enough for them. I believe you are the one too. However, the prophecy also said the first choice would lead to a harsh lesson being learnt and I fear by choosing this path, my family is leading Kiseta to its downfall.'

Elizabeth was strangely fascinated by this revelation. Now she knew the reason Briego had insisted she marry him. It wasn't for some indecent purpose, but so that his people would be recognised throughout the Pegasus Galaxy, though she didn't see how that worked out. She began to ask Syrella another question, when a familiar face caught her eye. Standing next to Korai by the house was Kolya, of the Genii.

'What's he doing here?' Elizabeth hissed. 'Are your people allies of the Genii?'

Syrella surveyed the man thoughtfully.

'If we are, I was not aware of it.'

Elizabeth lapsed into silence, looking back defiantly as Kolya gave her an exaggerated wave, obviously mocking her current situation.

'They are enemies of ours. Whatever your father and Kolya are discussing, I suspect it is do with my people.'

Not for the first time since her team had left, Elizabeth prayed they were safe and doing okay without her. She hoped against hope that they weren't planning a rescue mission because with the Genii now in the picture, she sensed it would only lead to trouble. A lot of it.


	4. Almost There

Chapter 4: Almost There

XXXXXXXXXX

Kolya was ushered into a small sitting room, followed closely by Korai, who was giving out curt orders to several servants. Outside, a few metres away from the closest window, six Genii soldiers stood in practised sternness, showing no frustration at having been refused entrance. After a moment of silence, during which the two men gulped down a strong alcoholic drink, Korai immediately broached the matter of why exactly the Genii had requested a meeting.

'We were informed by an ally of ours of the rumours that you had an Atlantean prisoner,' came the explanation. 'It seems they were right.'

Korai acknowledged the truth in the statement with a nod.

'The Atlanteans are our enemies,' Kolya said matter-of-factly. 'We want to know what you have planned for Dr. Weir.'

Korai chuckled, an unpleasant sound that didn't at all lighten the current atmosphere of the room.

'She is our prisoner; therefore, what we do with her is our business. You are foolish for thinking we would willingly tell you. The Genii may hold a lot of power throughout the galaxy, but they do not here.'

'I noticed she wore a bonding chain, a symbol of betrothal, correct?' Kolya was quite calm, not at all perturbed by the insult directed at him.

'Very observant of you,' Korai said. 'We have many plans in store for the Atlanteans, not just the marriage. We will succeed where your people didn't.' He smirked.

'You know of what happened between the Atlanteans and the Genii?' Kolya asked, looking surprised.

'Of course. Now, if you do not mind, I have many things to attend to. There is no point in continuing this conversation if Dr. Weir was all you wished to speak about. I believe we are done here. Asagis-'

'We are not.' In an instant, Kolya had crossed over to the other man and pinned a sharp blade at his throat. 'We want your prisoner. I was hoping to negotiate a trade, but you are arrogant beyond belief and I see it would be useless.'

Korai stiffened, aware of how deadly the knife was.

'Kolya, if you put your blade down, I will consider discussing a trade.'

The Genii man scoffed loudly. 'I am no longer interested in discussion. I will take Dr. Weir by force.'

'That may be difficult.'

No sooner had the words escaped Korai than one of his guards took Kolya by surprise, knocking him to the floor. The knife clattered under a low table and Korai scrambled aside as a brief scuffle ensued. Though Kolya was an experienced fighter, Asagis, Korai's most trusted guard, was large and well built. His size was an advantage and by then more people had hurried in. Koyla was subdued and his hands tied as he glared at the Kisetens, lip dripping with blood.

'Kill him and his men,' Korai said vindictively. Outside, the six men were pounced on as they attempted to help their commander.

The Genii were taken away and later, pools of scarlet washed over the stone floors of the very cells the Atlantis team had been held in.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A light knock at the door drew Elizabeth from her half-doze by the window. Expecting Syrella at any moment, she called out cheerfully,

'Enter!'

Elizabeth sat up as she realised the visitor wasn't Syrella, but her brother. Briego walked in and shut the door, gracing his bride-to-be with a warm smile.

'I was not expecting such a pleasant welcome. I daresay you thought I was Syrella?'

'Obviously,' Elizabeth told him stonily. 'What do you want?'

'To discuss our marriage plans. Only two days until the event itself arrives and you have not even been made a dress.'

'Talk all you want. I'd rather not join in.'

Unfazed by Elizabeth's coolness, Briego perched himself on the edge of her bed and began telling her about the betrothal celebration, the ceremony, the party afterwards and many details she cared nothing about.

'And lastly,' he said, noting her eyes held a glassy appearance, 'I believe you should not be spending so much time with Syrella.'

'Excuse me?' Elizabeth exclaimed, rising from her chair. The thought of losing her only comfort on this unfriendly planet was unbearable. 'Why?'

'I am concerned she will attempt to help you escape. Syrella has always been rebellious and she has taken a great liking to you. My father and I know she is very sympathetic to prisoners and more so to you than any other.'

'If you don't let me see her-'

'Unfortunately, Elizabeth, this is something you have no say in.'

Once more, she was locked in her room, but this time, with no one to come and soothe her fears.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'How do you expect me to help her escape?' Syrella demanded, glaring down at her father and brother. 'Grow her wings and fly her away?'

'Syrella, you are being unreasonable.'

'Am I? Do tell me how, Briego,' she sneered.

He made his way to her side and pulled her out of their father's hearing range, keeping a tight hold on her arm.

'Father does not know this, but I have witnesses who saw you unlock the cells of those Aberan prisoners we had last year. Do you remember them?'

Syrella remained still but showed no guilt.

'They were very valuable bargaining tools. Since you are my sister, I dare not tell father of your treachery. However, if I were to, even his fondness of you will not stop him from having you killed.'

'I would gladly die than be spared because I am your sister, or his daughter,' she hissed, face twisted with fury. 'What you do to prisoners here is disgusting. You have no right to treat any person as you do.'

'We all have our opinions, _sister_,' he said calmly. 'But in the end, what we do is for Kiseta's benefit. And as for flying, well, we all know there are much more practical methods of escape.' He stared pointedly outside, where the Stargate was just in sight.

'Keep in mind I hold your life in my hands.'

Syrella yanked her arm away from him and left, determined to free Elizabeth from her prison. If she was careful, Elizabeth would be able leave that night, during the betrothal celebration.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Out of the way. I am bringing her clothing for tonight.'

'With all due respect, madam, but did Briego not say you were not to visit the prisoner again?'

'My father has given me permission on this occasion. Now, move, or I will have you thrown in jail.'

There was a reluctant shuffling of feet and Syrella and a maid entered Elizabeth's room, both carrying bundles of bright fabric.

'Quick, Elizabeth. Pull on Alira's cloak.' Syrella threw her the rough brown garment and ordered Alira to change into a stunning green gown that had been created especially for Elizabeth. The maid was about Elizabeth's size and height, however and the dress fit quite snugly.

'Syrella, what are you doing?'

'Helping you leave this accursed place,' she replied, busy helping Alira fix a thin piece of material around her face, which left only her eyes uncovered. 'Now, Alira, when the maids come to take you to the field for the celebration, go with them, but stop halfway and say you have left your bonding chain. Insist on going alone to retrieve it and wait until they are gone before meeting me by the fruit trees.'

Alira nodded mutely and began straightening her dress.

'Elizabeth,' Syrella rushed on, 'Follow me when I leave and keep your head down. I will take you to your 'Stargate' and return to the meeting place to wait for Alira.'

'Where are you going to go?'

'We are leaving for a planet on which I have many friends. We cannot stay, because if it is discovered we helped you escape…' She stopped whispering, hearing a sharp rap at the door from the impatient guard. 'Come with me.'

Syrella walked out, head held high and looking at the man with obvious derision.

'It cannot possibly take that long to give the lady her gown.'

'We had to assist her in changing into it,' Syrella told him. 'It was tricky for her.'

Without another word, she beckoned to Elizabeth and they walked in silence until they reached the exit. Keeping their pace casual, they took a wide path around the small field where raucous laughter could be heard and through a small grove of trees, over to the 'gate.

'I must leave you here,' Syrella said, stopping as Elizabeth threw her cloak at the foot of a tree. 'Take care, and please, hurry. I cannot guarantee that we were not seen.'

'Thank you, Syrella,' Elizabeth said. Her eyes shone brightly. 'I'll never forget all the help you gave me.'

The two women exchanged a quick hug before Syrella left for the fruit trees she'd mentioned earlier. Now completely alone, Elizabeth dialled up the 'gate, relieved when she heard Peter Grodin's voice. They ran through the identity confirmation process and Elizabeth prepared to step through when a voice behind her said,

'Well, now, what do we have here?'


End file.
